Sweet Holiday
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Valentine's Day, Eri never thought that she would ever come to hate this day, especially since she loves chocolates. But, after seeing her girlfriend receive chocolates and confessions, she becomes jealous. The day went on and Eri couldn't find a good time to give her the chocolates, so she gives up and goes to the student council but finds something even sweeter than chocolate.


Hello everyone, and sorry for the really long hiatus, but I'm getting really hooked on School Idol Festival. I can barely put my iPad down during the events. so, I hope you forgive me for the really long waits. Hope you enjoy! And sorry if Eri's a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"It's finally Valentine's Day." Eri thought as she walked towards school, she stops at the entrance and checks up on the chocolate she prepared herself for a certain someone. "It's perfect, but I hope everything turns out perfect too." She continued walking and made her way to the lockers.

She opened her locker and the contents that were inside fell out as if it was an avalanche. Several letters, probably love letters, and chocolates that had notes attached to them.

"As much as I love chocolates, I don't really want to eat these until I get chocolates from her." Eri thought to herself as she picked everything up and organized it in her locker in a way to ensure they won't fall out as soon as she opens it. As soon as she finished a voice called out to her.

"Ericchi."

"Nozomi." She turned to where the voice came from and already knew who it was before she even turned around. As soon as she faced Nozomi, she saw a huge heart shaped box in Nozomi's arms.

"Good morning, it seems you got chocolates too, huh."

"Yeah... Are you giving that to someone or..." Nozomi realized what Eri was talking about and answered her before she finished.

"No, this was from a certain someone..." Nozomi tightened her grip on the box and her face tinted to a light shade of red.

"I see, so she already gave you her chocolates. How about you, did you give her your chocolates yet?"

"Nope, I told her when we go to her house she'll get chocolates then. She got pretty excited though when she heard the words "chocolates" and "house". I think she was thinking some pretty perverted things because her nose bled a bit."

"But knowing you, it is a bit perverted, isn't it?"

"Hehe, maybe. How about you though, did you get chocolates from her yet?"

"I haven't seen her yet, so I think I have to wait a little while longer. I also want to give her my chocolates, I put a lot of love as I made them." Eri smiled happily at the end of her sentence, thinking of how the girl will react.

"So, you made your chocolates too."

"Why, did she make those too?"

"Yeah, but I also made the one I was going to give to her. Before I go to her house, I'm going to stop by my house and get it."

"So, you didn't bring it because you want to keep it a surprise."

"Yup, also if you want to give your chocolates to her, you should do it now. Classes should start soon, so I'll see you in class, okay?" Nozomi headed to a different direction and waved goodbye to Eri as she walked away.

Eri walked up the stairs and walked through the hallways. She kept looking for a certain girl and immediately spotted her.

As she was about approach the girl a few freshman beat her to the punch and approached her first.

"Um, uh, Kousaka-senpai?" The said girl turned around and face the girls who called her.

"Yup, is there something you three need?" She smiled her usual, charismatic smile and immediately the three turned red.

"We made these chocolates for you, um, we hope that you can enjoy them." One of the said and when she stopped speaking to look directly at Honoka, she gave her a smile that made the girl flustered. "T-that's all-" The girl and her friends put the chocolates in Honoka's hands and ran away.

_It seems Honoka's popular too, but I think my chocolates would make her the happiest._ Eri was about to approach her again, but another girl approached, one that was in the same year as Honoka.

"U-uh, H-Honoka-san?" The girl stuttered the few words she spoke.

"Oh you're Hime-chan right?" She pondered after seeing the girl's face.

"Uh, yes, that's right. I'm glad that you could remember my name Honoka-san."

"Of course, you're in my year and a fellow supporter of μ's, it would be rude of me not to remember. Anyways, were in the same year Hime-chan, so you can drop the honorifics, kay'." She gave the girl a bright and cheerful smile, which she clearly didn't realize had a deadly effect on the girl

"B-but still, you didn't have to remember it, H-Honoka..." Honoka looked at her expectantly. "Honoka-chan..."

_Like hell, she's a supporter of μ's, she's only interested in you Honoka!_ Eri thought as she saw Honoka interact with the girl and became a bit jealous. _And how dare she casually call my Honoka like that!_

"So, what are you here for Hime-chan?"

"Um, I-I came to give you these chocolates I made..." She held the box of chocolates that were delicately wrapped in a cute bear wrapping paper.

"Oh really, that's so nice of you to do."

"It really isn't that big of a deal, Honoka-c-chan."

"Yes it is, because you went through the trouble of among these yourself and wrapping it, didn't you. You didn't have to do that, you could've just bought one from the store, but instead you made it yourself."

The girl was amazed at how Honoka knew that it was homemade, but she wanted to let Honoka know of her feelings.

'N-no, it was because I wanted to, Honoka-chan..." Honoka looked at the girl, waiting for what she will say next. "Y-you see, I-I..."

_No way, she's going to confess. Not if I can help it. _Eri was about to approach the two, but suddenly something interrupted them for her.

"l-l-like you..." The final part of her words were drowned out by the morning bell, signaling them to get to class.

"Oh, the bell rang. I have to get to class, see ya later Hime-chan." Honoka entered her classroom and took her seat where conversation immediately started after asking her about the numerous chocolates on her desk.

The girl gloomily walked towards what may have been her classes as Eri walked by her to look at Honoka one last time before she goes to class.

_Honoka, you really are lucky, aren't you? Because if you accepted that girl's chocolates and listened to her confession, I would've punished you for it, but luckily you didn't hear it._ Eri thought as she headed to class_._

* * *

Morning classes flew by and lunch began, Nozomi, Nico, and Eri were walking to the second year classes to eat lunch with Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. But when they arrived at the class, Honoka's desk was surrounded by a lot of girls.

"Whoa, someone's popular." Nico said aloud.

"Are you okay with this Ericchi, I mean you still haven't given your chocolates or received from some from her, right?"

"No, it's fine." So, she said, but the veins on her forehead said differently. "Besides we're going to eat lunch with them, so the crowd should disperse once we arrive." _Especially, once I prove to them all that they can't have her because she's mine._

They all walked in and their presence were quickly noticed by their fellow members.

"Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan, you're all here. Are we going now?" Honoka asked as the three seniors approached them.

"Yes, so are you three prepared already?" Eri said with a smile to Honoka, but everyone except Honoka noticed the vein on forehead.

"Yup, so let's go!" Honoka stood up from her chair and was gathering what she needed, when a person from another class called out to her.

"Kousaka-san, are you leaving? Why don't all of you just stay here, I mean as long as you're all together, it doesn't matter where you eat, right?" Others voiced their agreements and Honoka was about to say something when Eri grabbed Honoka's wrist and _politely_ told them no.

"Sorry, but we have a mandatory meeting for our club, so we really have to go. So, say bye." Before they could say bye, Eri dragged Honoka out of the class and was rushing to get her to the club room.

Everyone became silent as Eri made her escape with the lovable idol.

"Eri was jealous, right?" Umi asked Nico, who nodded as she looked at Nozomi and Kotori, who seemed to already have moved on what happened to Honoka.

"Kotori-chan is ready, what about you Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked as she approached Umi's desk with Kotori.

"Oh, yes, so we can go now." She stood up from her seat grabbed her lunch and chocolate for someone, which she quickly hid from a certain someone's line of sight, and they made their way to the club room.

* * *

The remaining second years and third years made their way to the club room and expected Eri being all over Honoka, but that wasn't the case.

eri sat dejected in the corner, while the first years in room were feeding Honoka chocolates and some of their lunch, even Maki who was as red as her hair.

"Mm, oishi. This is really good chocolate Maki-chan!" Honoka had a really happy face after Maki fed her one of the chocolate in the box.

"I-I see, you like it?"

"Of course, this was really nice of you Maki-chan!" Honoka pulled her into a hug, which ended with Maki face at her chest. Luckily, Maki's face couldn't be seen because if it was she would be even more embarrassed.

Eri saw what Honoka did and gritted her teeth and put her head down once again. An audible "Tch" was even heard from her followed by some mumbling they couldn't understand.

"Eri-chan, is she okay?"

"I'm sure, she'll be fine Kotori-chan." Nozomi told her. "Why don't we eat our lunches now, before we run out of time Ericchi, stop sulking and come eat lunch with us already."

"I don't want to." Eri said eyeing Hanayo, who was now feeding Honoka some of her bento. A menacing look that would scare even ghosts, was unable to scare the happy Hanayo who ignored her as she fed Honoka some food from her bento.

"I should be the one feeding Honoka."

"Noz, now Ericchi." Nozomi dragged the reluctant Eri to the tabl and forced her to sit on one of the open chairs. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Eri's chair was close to the Honoka and the first years feeding her.

"Yeah, you just gave me a front row seat to watching the girls who had a crush on Honoka feed her lunch and chocolates."

"Would It make you feel better if I fed you like that?" Nozomi teased her best friend.

"No, because if that was to make Honoka jealous, it wouldn't work because she's not the jealous type."

"Hehe, Ericchi you should really cheer up you know, cause if you don't." Nozomi held out her hands the way she would when she was about to grope someone. "You know what's going to happen, right?"

Eri heard what Nozomiand looked her way, she looked pretty serious about groping her so she instantly cheered up.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll eat and I'll cheer up!" Eri said as she got bento and opened it then began to eat it.

"Okay, now we can finally eat. Are, what's this?" She saw Nico and Umi eating close to each other and saw the chocolates on the table. "So you two have finally given each other your chocolates, huh? Umi-chan, you should be very happy because Nicocchi put a lot of love into those chocolates."

Nico turned red at what Nozomi said. "N-Nozomi, you didn't have to tell her that!" She slammed her hands on the table and yelled at Nozomi, who had a sly grin on her face.

"But, you should also feel happy Nico-chan because Umi-chan also put a lot of love in your chocolates. You should've seen how hard she worked on it yesterday." Kotori told Nico and this time Umi was the one who got mad.

"K-Kotori, why'd you tell her that?!" Umi had the same reaction as Nico, which Nozomi pointed out.

"How sweet, even your reactions are the same." This time they both blushed at the realization that they gave each other handmade chocolates.

"W-well, even though it's embarrassing. Nozomi wasn't lying, I put a lot of love in that, so you better like the chocolates the number school idol made just for you!" Nico huffed and looked the other way to hide her immensely blushing face.

"M-me too." Nico looked at Umi when she heard her say something. " Umi grabbed the chocolates Nico gave her and held it up her face to hide her embarrassment. "I-I put a lot of love in mine too, so I hope you enjoy it." She looked into Nico's and they both turned even redder, but Nico just sat back down and continued to eat her lunch, but not before saying.

"H-happy Valentine's day, I love you..." The last part only being audible for Umi, which succeeded in making the blue haired archer's face to make steam from all the heat gathering there.

Umi just continued to eat as well, but Nozomi and Kotori noticed she scooted a bit closer to Nico.

"Those two are so cute, right Kotori-chan?" Nozomi pointed out to the one sitting next to her.

"Mm, but I don't know, I think you're even cuter Nozomi-chan, especially when you're blushing." Kotori told her, catching her off guard.

"W-where'd that come from?" Nozomi asked and tried to avoid Kotori's gaze by eating some of her lunch, which only caused her to choke a bit after hearing what Kotoris answer was.

"From my heart Nozomi-chan, where you are number one." Kotori scooted closer and lay her head on Nozomi's shoulder as a sign of affection.

"Mou, Kotori-chan, couldn't you save this for later?"

"Nope, because when I'm around you Nozomi-chan, I just can't control myself." Kotori snuggled Nozomi's arm and used her free one to get some food from her bento. "Now, say 'ahh' Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi blushed a bit, but opened her mouth anyways. "Ahh." Kotori put the food into Nozomi's mouth and smiled at her.

"Is it good?"

Nozomi smiled at her before answering, "Of course it was, but it tasted even better because you fed me." She gave Kotori a brief kiss on the lips.

"I see..." Kotori moved even closer to Nozomi and just put her head down because she didn't want Nozomi to see her face, especially when it was all red like that.

As the two groups flirted with each other, Eri just watched them.

"That's what should be happening to me and Honoka right now." Eri grumbled as she continued eating and watching how everyone around her was happy, except her.

* * *

After lunch ended, they all went back to their classrooms and proceeded with the day normally, of course this excludes Eri who's been dejected the whole day. Classes were over and since there was no club meeting, she didn't feel like going to the club room. So, she decided to head to the student council room, but she didn't really hurry, in fact she took her time.

Before she arrived she thought it would be empty, but when she entered the room, she found her ginger haired lover inside.

"There you are Eri-chan, I thought you would come here. But I didn't think you'd take this long to get here." Honoka told her as stayed seated on top of the table near the entrance.

"Honoka."

"Yup, I thought you might come here because you would be feeling pretty lonely."

"How did you know I was feeling lonely?" eri knew why, but she was sure Honoka didn't notice her at all today aside from when she forcefully dragged her to the club room.

"Because we didn't get to spend some quality time today. We barely got to talk, and we haven't even given each other our chocolates, yet." That got Eri's attention.

"Actuaaly, I have your chocolates here. I've been trying to find the right time to give it to you, but..." Eri walked closer to where Honoka was and stopped right in front of her.

"But you didn't get a chance to, right? Well, here's your chance Eri-chan."

Eri smiled at her and held out the chocolates she's been longing to give her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Honoka."

"Happy Valentine's day to you too Eri-chan." Honoka took the chocolates and set it on the table before pulling Eri into a long, passionate, and well deserved kiss.

Eri being unable to control herself, lay Honoka down on the table and started to use her hands to explore the endowed areas of Honoka's body. Eri's kisses moved from Honoka's lips to her cheek, neck, and when she began to strip Honoka of her clothing, her collarbone.

But before she could any further than touching certain areas of Honoka's body and kissing her collarbone, Honoka grabbed Eri to stop her.

"E-Eri-chan, as much as I want to do 'that' right now, I have to tell you about your present first."

"What about it, can't you just be my present?" Eri said as she tried to nibble on Honoka's ear.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Honoka sat up to stop Eri from having an advantage over her.

"Ehh?" Eri seemed to be confused at what Honoka just said.

"You see, I am your Valentine's day present. Nozomi-chan gave me this idea of what she was going to do for Kotori-chan and she suggested that I do the same for you."

"What's this idea that she gave you?" Honoka motioned Eri to come closer.

"She and I melted lots of chocolate yesterday, enough for the both of us and that we would give it to you and Kotori-chan."

"Why would Kotori and I want melted chocolate? It would be pretty hard to eat, don't you think?"

"It's not the chocolate you eat, but us." Eri's perked up and began to visualize what Honoka was telling her. "We would take off all of our clothes."

Eri was already excited and Honoka just began to explain.

"And you'd have this large amount of melted chocolate, which you can smear or pour anywhere on our body."

Eri was already drooling at the image of a naked Honoka with melted chocolate covering the important parts of her body.

"And devour us to your hearts content and if that isn't enough..." Honoka whispered the rest of what she had to say. (Which is too inappropriate for a T-rated story.)

Eri was already out of control and could no longer restrain herself.

"Where's your bag?"

"Huh, it's over there, why?"

"Do you have everything you need there?"

"Uh yeah, I think so, why?"

"Where is Nozomi and Kotori going to?"

"Kotori-chan's house because her mom is going to be gone for a week and Nozomi-chan gave me the keys to her apartment so we could go there. Eri-chan, you still haven't told me why you're asking all this?"

Eri grabbed their bags and the chocolates Honoka gave her and put it on Honoka's lap, she then carried Honoka up.

"Wha- Eri-chan!" Honoka held onto Eri as tightly as she could and made sure the bags wouldn't fall.

"You and I are heading straight to Nozomi's house." Eri ran out of the room with Honoka in her arms, managed to grab their outdoor shoes, and ran straight for Nozomi's apartment.

The End.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot of mine. I hope it could make up for the long hiatus I've been in, but I can't control myself. SIF is just to addicting, I just want to collect as much Rare, Super Rare, and Ultra Rare cards as I could. But, I just want you jp guys to know that I haven't completely stopped writing, I've got so many ideas for new stories and updates on the stories I already started on, but I keep getting sidetracked. Hope you guys can forgive me for that and continue reading my stories.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
